


The heart is a mysterious place

by Tappedcarrot8



Category: Mortal Instruments, Shadow Hunters - Fandom
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tappedcarrot8/pseuds/Tappedcarrot8
Summary: Clary is still heartbroken after her mothers death, that doesn't mean her heart cannot be healed. The heart is a funny place.





	

"I love you Clary. I have since I first met you, I can't hide my feelings for you" he admitted, before reaching in to kiss her.  
"Jace! What are you doing" Clary shouted as she pushed him away.

Three days earlier. 

Isabelle stood at the door, she found herself unable to find the words to comfort Clary, who in the past few months she had grown close too.  
"Izzy, I-i uh" Clary wiped away her tears  
"are you okay? I am so sorry, about, well stabbing you. I didn't want too, but you were going to kill Alec"  
Isabelle slowly paced into Clary's room, she hesitated before sitting on the bed  
"may I?" She asked  
"Yeah, yeah of course" Clary spoke, using a soft tone, making it clear she was still extremely upset over her mother  
"I'm glad you stabbed me, I don't know what I would've done if I'd have lost Alec" she paused before continuing "Clary, I know Alec kil- but it wasn't actually him, it was the demon" she pleaded  
Clary didn't know the right words to say, after a few moments she replied  
"I know, seeing Alec, it's hard, Izzy I don't -" Clary began to cry. Izzy pulled her close hugging her, allowing her to grieve  
"I know it's hard, I'm not going to pretend I know what it's like to lose a mother, I'll always be here for you Clary, I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Izzy paused for a while, leaving Clary to cry for a little while before proceeding "I'm also not leaving until I know you're okay" 

Several hours had passed, Clary had fallen asleep while Izzy gently combed her hair with her hands. Clary had cried since Izzy had stood outside the door. The pain felt like the Demon had punched a hole through her chest as well as her mothers.  
Victor came into the room, Izzy using a very informative hand movement indicated for him to leave. She stood up and went outside the door  
"what do you want" she questioned.  
"I wanted to speak with Clary, about what happened, I've already spoken to Alec, I'll need to speak to you too" he said using a flat, unhinged tone.  
"You're not speaking to her until she's ready" Izzy said firmly  
"I'm the head of this institute, if I want to talk to Clary, I will, and you cannot stop me" Victor barked  
"She has just lost her mother, do you think she wants to talk to you?! And as for being the head of the institute, two people are dead and two got severely injured, myself being one of them. So if you want to talk, you can wait until she's ready" With that Izzy left and went back into Clary's room.  
"What's going on?" Clary murmured, still half asleep  
"Nothing, it's okay, go back to sleep" Izzy replied.  
Not an hour later and both Clary and Izzy had fallen asleep, Alec had come to check up on Clary, as he saw them sleeping he slowly and quietly closed the door, standing outside like a guard to ensure that nobody disrupted their silence.  
"Jace, hey, you can't go in there, Izzy and Clary are sleeping" Alec whispered  
"I need to see Clary" Jace said eagerly trying to push past Alec  
"I said no, they're sleeping Jace" Alec pushed Jace back.  
"Go, you can talk to her later"  
"Fine" Jace left in a mood

"Mom, mom are you here, mom where are you" Clary screamed, she was sleep talking  
"Clary" Izzy shook Clary in a bid to wake her up "Clary, wake up"  
"Alec stop!" Clary shouted as she woke up, Alec came rushing in  
"Clary, I'm-" Alec was interrupted  
"Alec, I know it wasn't you, doesn't make it easier" Clary sighed.  
Izzy nodded her head towards the door, which Alec understood as it was his time to exit. 

The next day.

"Jace, Jace wait" Izzy shouted.  
Jace kept walking ignoring Izzy, there was only one thing on his mind, that was Clary.  
As he got to her door he fixed his hair and took a deep breath  
"You can do this Jace, you can, you've handled far worse" he reassured himself.  
He knocked at the door  
"Who's there" Clary shouted  
"It's me"  
"Jace?"  
"Yeah, can I come in?"  
"Sure"  
Jace proceeded into the room, before talking he looked at Clary, suddenly he knew no words  
"Is something wrong?" Clary questioned  
"Clary we need to talk" he said in a calm voice  
"Jace, I don't wanna talk, not about either of our parents" she sighed  
"Clary you can't hide away forever, they were my parents too" Jace argued  
"Leave it, I'm not in the mood to talk, they may have been both our parents but we knew them as very people" Clary was growing more and more annoyed  
"CLARY!" Jace shouted losing his temper "I don't wanna think of us as brother and sister"  
"What do you mean, that's what we are, look Jace I've stayed in my room for a reason, I don't wanna talk to anyone" she insisted  
"Anyone other than Izzy" Jace murmured under his breath  
"What?" Clary asked  
"Nothing, y'know what, forget it" Jace left in a temper.  
"Clary, are you okay? What happened" Izzy asked calmly  
"He said he didn't wanna think of us as brother and sister, Izzy he still thinks we can be together, I-i don't love him" Clary confessed  
"I know you don't, I know" Izzy hugged Clary

"Clary, is it alright, if we- if we talk" Alec asked  
"Alec, if this is about my mother, don't, please" Clary still couldn't talk about her mother, it was too hard.  
"No, no it's not about that"  
"Okay? Then what's up?" Clary asked, sounding curious  
"Just Don't break her heart" Alec said, before leaving Clary's room. Clary was confused, she had thought about this for the rest of the night, who could he have meant, Clary had barely left her room, the only person she had really spoken too was Izzy.  
"Of course he doesn't mean Izzy, she isn't, well, Gay" Clary thought to herself

The next day Clary over heard Alec, talking to Izzy,  
"You love her don't you?" Alec whispered  
"You can't tell anyone, especially not mother, she doesn't love me back anyway, it's not important" Izzy replied 

"Izzy, can I borrow you for a minute, please" Clary inquired  
"Clary, hey, you came out of your room, are you okay?" Izzy sounded worried  
"I'm ready"  
"What do you mean?" Asked Izzy, who sounded curious  
"I wanna go back out, y'know, in the field" Clary sounded confident in her answer  
"If you're sure, we can go and talk to Victor" Izzy said.  
"Thank you" Clary replied.

After being granted permission to go back into the field, Clary was about to get ready for her first assignment, she had been put with Alec and Izzy. The mission were to cut off an illegal vampire den and apprehend the suspects, Jace had been refused to be put back into the field, he wasn't trusted enough by Victor yet.

"Clary, Clary please talk to me" Jace begged  
"Jace I'm getting ready for this mission, I can't talk right now" Clary spoke as she started to walk off

"I love you Clary. I have since I first met you, I can't hide my feelings for you" he admitted, before reaching in to kiss her.  
"Jace! What are you doing" Clary shouted as she pushed him away. 

"I don't love you, I'm sorry, okay, I have to get ready for this mission" Clary said with a firm voice  
"You love Izzy don't you! It's obvious, she loves you too, she can't have you, you're mine Clary, I'm not letting you go" he demanded  
"I am NOT yours, were family, I don't love you Jace, okay, I don't love you. I lov-" Clary stopped, it was though the conversation had made her realise something.  
Clary ran into the weapons room where Izzy was preparing for the mission.  
"Clary what's up?" Said Izzy  
But instead of replying Clary ran up to her and kissed her, the atmosphere became electric, the pair fell back a little, knocking a sword into the floor, they looked to see what it was before resuming kissing. This was clearly something the pair had wanted to do for a while but hid it from each other, from themselves.  
The noise caused Alec to rush in, closely followed by Jace who wanted to know what Alec was doing, they walked in to find Izzy and Clary kissing, Jace became furious, he went to go and break the pair apart, Alec acted fast and pulled Jace back.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Alec whispered in a angered tone  
"That's not right, Clary shouldn't be kissing Izzy, it should be me!" Jace was jealous and enraged.  
Alec forced Jace out of the room, with a warning  
"If you break their happiness, I swear to god Jace, it'll be me that you answer too. You don't get to take away my sisters happiness" Alec ordered  
"You didn't seem surprised to see them kissing" Jace said bitterly  
"Of course I'm not, do you not think I knew my sister was gay. Look, Clary clearly loves her, so I'd suggest you leave it that way" Alec ordered once again  
"Fine. Whatever. I'll go" Jace said, acting like a child who had lost his favourite teddy.

"Wow" Clary became speechless  
"I didn't think-" Izzy for the first time in her life was lost for words.  
"I guess I shouldn't have tried to hide, but for 18 years that's all I did, I've had practice" Clary admitted.

"Are you two love birds ready to go shut down an illegal operation" Alec called  
"You ready" Izzy asked  
"After you, you need the head start" Clary laughed  
"Well now I just gotta prove you wrong" Izzy joined in laughing with Clary.


End file.
